


I am a Motherfuckin' Ghost

by metonym



Category: Red vs. Blue
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Canon - Typical Swearing, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Past Character Death, Warnings May Change, ghost au
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-01
Updated: 2016-07-01
Packaged: 2018-07-19 09:37:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,040
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7355662
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/metonym/pseuds/metonym
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Everyone is haunted by their past eventually but in the case of Wash, he's being haunted right now. </p><p>But his ghost has been quiet for the most part, other than his side remarks and snarky comments. Life almost feels normal until Wash gets a new roommate, Tucker, and his ghosts just won't stay buried. </p><p>(Please read tags as they are updated. I do not want to spoil future chapters and there will be sensitive material in the future).</p>
            </blockquote>





	I am a Motherfuckin' Ghost

**Author's Note:**

> First multi-chapter fic. I'm excited.

"Woah, guys hold up," Tucker held his hand up to silence Grif and Simmons who were in the middle of their daily bicker session.

"What is it now Tucker? You've stopped us like a hundred times on our way back here from the bar," Grif grumbled out as he continued walking through the apartment complex hallway towards the stairs.

"Have you guys seen this ad?"

Tucker pointed to a piece of paper scribbled with sharpie. Simmons backtracked his way to one of the dozens of papers pinned on the apartment billboard. The rest were all bright colors describing activities in the area and new restaurants and bars opening in the city. Whoever posted all of these flyers was a mystery, but they had led the three to a new bar that opened a block away and has helped cure Tucker of his impending emotional crash of getting thrown of his last apartment.

"ISO roommate. Two bedroom, willing to pay two thirds of rent. Come talk to me at apartment number 307 before the first," Tucker read out loud, his excitement intensifying at each sentence.

"Guys, I could live here! And only pay a couple hundred dollars a month," he turned to look at Simmons and Grif. His face was plastered with a huge grin and he was pointing at the ad like it was the most obvious choice he could ever make.

Simmons scratched at the back of his head and said in a hesitant voice, "You sure about that? You don't even know this person. They could be a serial killer and skin you alive or something."

Tucker groaned and rolled his eyes. He needed somewhere to live, and as soon as possible. There would never be an opportunity like this again. Especially in a decent neighborhood for the price.

"Don't you guys live across from whoever this person is. You guys live in apartment 308 and this person lives in 307... so you've probably seen them right?" Ticker inquired after a few moments of tipsy contemplation.

"Actually yeah," Grif interjected after watching the situation unfold, " He's a guy our age. He pretty much keeps to himself but sometimes I can hear him yelling at like two or three in the morning. He probably games all night or something."

"Perfect! I'll go talk to him tomorrow," Tucker beamed and snatched the flyer from the billboard, ripping off the 'room' in roommate that has been scrawled in an angular font. He smoothed it out on his leg and trekked up the stairs to the third floor.

"Hey! Where do you think you're going?" Simmons called out in a voice verging on shrieking to Tucker as he caught up to him on the second floor.

"To your apartment, duh. I don't have anywhere to go right now. I mean all my shit's here."

"You have a futon, your Xbox, a box of clothes, and a box of porno mags," Grif said back from halfway down the stairs.

"Not true. I brought a tote of clothes," Tucker said and then grinned and bounded up the rest of the stairs to the third floor.

The apartment complex was divided into three floors with eight apartments each, four on one side of the hall, four on the other, and a stair case separating the two halves of the floor. It was pretty clean and in a nice enough location, near the edge of the main part of the city close to the residential area. Definitely better than the shit hole Tucker lived in with this girlfriend, now ex-girlfriend, and Junior.

He stumbled to their apartment door and leaned against the wall, waiting for Simmons and Grif to catch up. He stared across to the door in front of him. It was white like all of the other doors and had the number '307' hung in small metal numbers. The small buzz of a TV was present and Tucker wanted to knock on the door and talk to the guy about moving. Probably not a good idea in his inebriated state, but most ideas weren't.

He stepped forward and went to knock on the door when a cold breeze moved through the hall, forcing him to freeze in his tracks. The hair on the back of his neck stood up and he shivered, retracting his hand and moving it to his side.

"Tucker what are you doing?" Simmons questioned finally entering in the landing of the third floor with Grif.

"Is there a window or something open up here? It just got really cold," Tucker had stepped back from the door and was rubbing his hands up over his crossed arms, even though he was wearing a sweatshirt.

"What? No, there's no windows in the halls. And it's not cold, it's actually pretty warm," Simmons responded and gave Tucker a weird look before leaning down and unlocking the door to the apartment.

"Are you okay dude?" Grif asked when they all stepped into the living room and he peeled off into the kitchenette, opening up the fridge.

"Yeah. That was just really weird," Tucker dove onto his futon and snuggled up into the blankets on it. He turned on the TV and flipped through the channels until settling on some stupid animated show. He watched Grif carry a glass and a container of something back with him to his room and Simmons head into the their tiny bathroom.

"You sure?" Simmons asked again, returning from the bathroom, now in his pajamas and a toothbrush sticking out of his mouth.

"Yeah, chill Simmons, I'm fine I promise," Tucker lied, "just go to bed."

Simmons gave him a thoughtful look before returning to the bathroom.

"Goodnight," Grif called out from his room, voice sounding like his mouth was full of food, which it probably was.  
  
"You're not going to brush your teeth before bed? Nasty," Simmons commented to Grif before walked through the hall and turning off the living room light, "goodnight Tucker."

"Night, Simmons," Tucker settled back down into his blanket fortress and concentrated on the TV for a few minutes. After a few of the jokes no longer had an effect on him he turned it off and drifted into a fitful bought of sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> The fic will continue to focus more on Wash and Church but I wanted to explain how Tucker came to be Wash's roommate before I moved on to the actual story.
> 
> If you catch any spelling and grammar errors feel free to point them out!


End file.
